


El Halloween de Ikki

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos se sentaron en la sala y cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos y escalofriantes conclusiones, salvo Shiryu, quien comenzó a hablar solo, analizando la situación: ¡Ikki era hombre! ¿O todo ese tiempo les estuvo mintiendo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos se sentaron en la sala y cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos y escalofriantes conclusiones, salvo Shiryu, quien comenzó a hablar solo analizando la situación: ¡Ikki era hombre! ¿O todo ese tiempo les estuvo mintiendo?

  Ikki andaba muy raro en ese último tiempo. Su carácter había variado a uno más esquizoide de lo normal y, por momentos, más histérico que de costumbre. Si bien todos en la mansión estaban acostumbrados a los arranques del Phoenix, últimamente se había vuelto intolerable.

 

Con el pasar del tiempo su estado físico también había variado. Y que nadie le dijera que tenía un par de kilitos de más porque era víctima inmediata del Puño fantasma. Sí, como buen leonino su figura era algo primordial. Era una ceremonia encontrar la ropa adecuada para salir. No solo eso, su hermanito estaba realmente preocupado, ya que no toleraba prácticamente ningún tipo de comida.

 

—Hermano ¿y si vas al médico? —preguntó Shun desde donde estaba sentando, en la cama, mientras prestaba atención al andar de su hermano por el cuarto.

—No, Shun. Estoy bien, debo haber comido algo que me cayó mal —respondió con desgano vaciando el primer cajón de su ropa en la búsqueda desesperada por encontrar algo holgado, que le quedara bien, y en lo posible de color negro. Algo imposible de hallar en su guardarropa.

—Pero, Ikki... últimamente no toleras ningún tipo de comida... y... —Andrómeda no pudo finalizar la frase por que su hermano se acerco a él y lo tomó del mentón para mirar su preocupado rostro.

—Tranquilo. Verás que no es nada —Y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. En ese último tiempo sus sonrisas estaban envueltas en un halo mágico de ensoñación y belleza.

—Es que... —intentó hablar, pero acabó por soltar un respiro de resignación. Sin embargo no se iba a resignar—. Eres lo único que tengo y no quisiera perderte. —Dejó caer la cabeza para ocultar una lágrima.

 

  Ikki se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano analizando esas palabras. Intentó comprender sus temores y por ello llegó a la conclusión de que su preocupación era lógica. En el mismo lugar que Shun, el Phoenix exigiría lo que le estaban pidiendo; pero odiaba tanto a los médicos. Perdió la mirada y enseguida la depositó en el rostro de quien era su luz y su vida. Lo haría por él.

 

—Bueno, Shun... —Le tomó una mano— iré al médico y veras que no es nada.

 

  En respuesta Shun sonrió, pero su mueca se vio empañada por la inquietud subyacente. En parte estaba contento por la decisión de su hermano, sin embargo no estaría tranquilo hasta saber los resultados.

 

—¿Sacarás un turno?

—Ahora mismo —asintió Ikki tomando el celular para marcar. Habló con la secretaria de la Fundación Grad, solo dio su nombre. Pronto llamarían para darle un turno, hizo todo en frente de su hermano para que este se quedara tranquilo, y se puso de pie tomando una camiseta deportiva azul.

—¿A dónde irás, hermano?

—Acompañaré a Saori de compras —respondió el Phoenix sorprendiendo a su hermanito—. Me pidió el favor y como no tengo nada que hacer. —Luego se quitó la camiseta para ponerse la que tenía en la mano—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

 

  Andrómeda no pudo formular respuesta alguna porque se quedó observando el abdomen de su hermano. Era su imaginación o tenía vientre un poco hinchado. ¿Y si tenía alguna infección o enfermedad mortal? Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar aquello y se concentró en darle una respuesta.

 

—No. Gracias, hermano... pero me quedaré.

 

Ikki salió de su cuarto acompañando por su hermanito y juntos bajaron a la sala. En ella Saori esperaba con paciencia a su guerrero. En el sillón estaba Hyoga, mirando la televisión. Cuando Ikki se fue con Athena, Shun se sentó junto al Cisne soltando todo el aire de los pulmones.

 

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano? —preguntó dejando de prestar atención al estúpido programa.

—Nada... que sacaría turno...

—Bien, Shun. Lo convenciste —Alentó al ver el rostro de desolación en él—. Era algo prácticamente imposible y lo conseguiste.

—Sí, pero... me preocupa —dijo Shun clavando las pupilas esmeraldas en los luceros celestes de Hyoga. Un nudo en la garganta no le permitía formular palabra alguna, en cambio sus lágrimas hablaban por sí solas.

 

  Frente a esta enternecedora escena el Cisne atrajo a Andrómeda de un brazo y lo recostó sobre su pecho. Supo que Ikki lo era todo para él, e interpretó muy bien sus dudas y temores. El terror de perder a su único familiar.

 

—Verás que no es nada. Además, fue un gran paso decidir ir al médico, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé —se consoló entre lágrimas, acurrucándose aún más sobre el pecho de Hyoga.

—Dime... ¿a dónde fue?

—De compras con Saori.

 

Hyoga sonrío con esa respuesta. Conocía las compras de Saori y solían tardar décadas. Aclarándose un poco la voz lo propuso.

 

—Van a tardar... ¿qué te parece si subimos a mi cuarto? —Luego se reprochó al notar la situación, su pareja lloraba de preocupación y terror, y él pensando en retozar, iba a disculparse, pero una mano juguetona en su entrepierna le hizo cambiar de parecer.

—¡ _Ejem_! —tosió Shiryu para hacerse notar.

—¡Oh! Shiryu... —dijeron al unísono separándose con brusquedad.

—Llamaron de la fundación. Avísale a tu hermano que le dieron turno para las dieciocho horas del día de hoy.

—Gracias, Shiryu —dijo Shun sonriendo ampliamente y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

 

  Luego de que el Dragón se fue, se pusieron de pie para comenzar cuanto antes con las caricias tan anheladas en el cuarto de Hyoga. Unos gemidos, jadeos y gritos se escucharon en toda la mansión... Como si así nadie pudiera darse cuenta. Es que Hyoga tenía la facultad de hacerle gritar de placer. ¡No era culpa de Shun!

 

  Seiya, quien tenía su cuarto al lado, salió de él sintiéndose incómodo por el eco, bajó las escaleras riéndose y cuando se cruzó con el pelilargo ambos sonrieron cómplices.

 

(…)

 

  Ikki llegó del centro comercial sobre la hora. Su hermanito le avisó que ya le habían dado turno y prácticamente, sin tener tiempo, se vistió de nuevo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al doctor, acompañado por Saori.

 

  Le hicieron los análisis pertinentes y volvió a la mansión relativamente tarde, la carita de desconcierto de Shun fue la manifestación de sus preocupaciones.

 

—Hermanito, no sabré nada hasta que no estén listos los resultados del estudio —avisó el Phoenix sentándose a la mesa.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevará? —preguntó Andrómeda con evidente impaciencia.

—Llevará lo que tenga que llevar. —Fue Saori quien le respondió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Hasta ese momento ella se mantuvo ajena, pero igual de preocupada—. Tranquilo, verás que no es nada...

 

 Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo. En respuesta Andrómeda sonrió bajando la vista, su diosa tenía la facultad de ser un bálsamo de tranquilidad con sus palabras. Esperando a la llegada del resto, prepararon todo para una cena. De nuevo Ikki no toleró la comida y su hermanito, preocupado, tampoco pudo seguir comiendo, mientras que Seiya intentaba cambiar su rostro por uno más alegre. No era normal verlo al Pegasus triste, pero últimamente con lo de Ikki, sentirse así era algo cotidiano. Quizás estaba tan preocupado como Shun y Saori. Todos lo estaban, pero no tenía sentido adelantarse a los estudios, tal vez en verdad no era nada.

 

(…)

 

  Los días pasaron con una lentitud exasperante para los inquilinos de la mansión Kido, hasta que una tarde soleada, la secretaria de la Fundación llamó preocupándolos aun más pues dijo en pocas palabras que el doctor iría personalmente para dialogar con Ikki. ¿Por qué? Quizás era en verdad algo grave lo que tenía el Phoenix.

 

  Con el corazón en la boca esperaron la visita de dicho doctor. Llegó como un rayo, con una fina carpeta en la mano.

 

—Doctor, no nos asuste, por favor —suplicó Saori con una mirada de desolación, a su lado Ikki se encontraba realmente preocupado por primera vez desde que comenzó con su malestar.

 

  Seiya se puso de pie con prisa del sillón y se acercó hasta el lugar, mientras que Shiryu esperaba con paciencia la respuesta del facultativo. Shun fue abrazado por Hyoga, sin importar la presencia de Ikki.

 

—No sé cómo decirlo...

—Doctor... no dé tantas vueltas... —exigió Ikki comenzando a sentirse mareado de pánico—. ¿Es muy... grave? 

—Bueno... no es una enfermedad —explicó el doctor. Llevaba el pelo tan blanco como la barba y la bata que tenía puesta.

—¿Qué es entonces? Por favor, doctor —rogó Andrómeda al borde de las lágrimas.

—Esto es... técnicamente imposible si tomamos en cuenta que es hombre... pero se le puede atribuir a la intervención divina... —habló el doctor con pausa, siendo conocedor, como miembro de la Fundación Grad, de la Orden y de sus Santos—. Está... embarazado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Saori consternada.

—¡¿Ikki embarazado?! —sentenció Seiya volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

—¡¿Cómo que embarazado?! —preguntó el mismo Ikki al borde de una crisis de nervios.

—Eso es imposible... digo... ¡Es hombre! —Shiryu había soltado una gran verdad.

—¡No! ¡No! —comenzó a negar Hyoga, incrédulo—. ¡No te lo puedo creer!

—¿Mi hermano…? ¿Mi hermano…? —balbuceó Shun consternado.

—Así señalan los estudios. Sé que es imposible, pero bueno... es real. Y está de tres meses.

—¡¿Tres meses?! —gritó Saori aturdiéndolos a todos, doctor incluido—. ¡Ay, por mi padre!

—Sí, Saori, deberás hablar con tu padre —dijo Seiya con la vista fija en la nada.

—Pero, Ikki... ¿no eras hombre? —Todos pensarían correctamente que podría ser una pregunta del Pegasus; pero no, fue el Dragón quien aún se encontraba aturdido y trataba de encontrarle lógica a lo que no tenía.

—¡Por supuesto! —vociferó Ikki comenzando con la crisis.

—Ikki embarazado... ¡ _ja_! —El Cisne exhaló una risa nerviosa.

—¡¿Y ahora?! —preguntó Shun observando a su hermano, quien en respuesta se le acercó y lo abrazó. _Aterrado_.

—Bueno... es decisión del padre. Lo dejo en sus manos. Si quieres llevar a cabo el embarazo, con gusto te atenderé —dijo el doctor caminando hasta la puerta—. Por nada del mundo me perdería esto —finalizó antes de irse.

—Ikki... tranquilízate. Veremos qué hacer —Saori reaccionaba con lentitud—. Yo por mi parte iré al Olimpo. Algo raro hay en todo esto... —concluyó con una mueca de desaprobación.

—Sí, Ikki... Si te pones nervioso le hará mal al bebé —dijo Seiya acercándose a su amigo, pero tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar un puño por decir semejante cosa. ¡Pero tenía razón!

—¿Qué harás, Ikki? —preguntó Shiryu con el estómago revuelto.

—¡Dioses! —exclamó Hyoga sentándose en el sillón junto al Dragón— ¿Quién lo pensaría de ti Ikki? Embarazándote por ahí...

—¡Ganso de cuarta, te voy a matar! —exclamó el Phoenix ya con la crisis nerviosa instalada en su persona.

—Mientras no me embaraces —Ahora sí, el rubio tuvo que tomar la sabia decisión de su amigo el Pegasus, y salir corriendo por su vida.

—¡Hermano! ¡Déjalo! ¡Hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar! —suplicó Shun evitando el asesinato de su pareja... porque embarazado no quería decir débil.

—Es cierto... —reaccionó Ikki y soltó el cuello de Hyoga.

 

  Todos se sentaron en la sala y cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos y escalofriantes conclusiones, salvo Shiryu, quien comenzó a hablar solo analizando la situación: ¡Ikki era hombre! ¿O todo ese tiempo les estuvo mintiendo? 

 

—¿Qué harás con el bebé, Ikki? —preguntó Saori quebrando el tortuoso silencio y los balbuceos nerviosos e incómodos del Dragón.

—Pues... —El aludido soltó un suspiro— es una vida... sin dudas. No puedo deshacerme de él. Algo se está gestando y... no lo sé. Supongo que lo... tendré... —concluyó sorprendido hasta él mismo de su decisión.

—Me parece bien, Ikki —murmuró Seiya alegrado por la noticia—. Seremos tíos... —Pero de manera automática su sonrisa desapareció al ver las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros.

—Ikki... —pronuncio el pelilargo observándolo con reparos— ¿tú no eras hombre?

—¡Que ya te dije que sí! —gritó desesperado, pero se privó de pegarle al Dragón al escuchar la risa de Hyoga.

—¿Quién te embarazó, Ikki? —preguntó el Cisne muy jocoso.

—La que te re mil parió, ganso —refunfuñó el Phoenix con agresividad.

—Bien, hermano. Te apoyo. Es tu decisión —remató Shun evitando de nuevo el asesinato de Hyoga.

 

  Todos coincidieron en lo mismo: en el vientre de Ikki una vida se gestaba, gustase a quien le gustase, y la protegerían. Por supuesto que el Phoenix, debido a su condición, permanecería la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado como si se tratara de algún monstruo, pero era comprensible.

 

  Y así, entre la constante ayuda de Seiya quien lograba incomodar por momentos al Phoenix, su creciente embarazo e hinchazón, el descreimiento de Shiryu, las burlas divertidas de Hyoga, y la dulzura de Andrómeda... el embarazo siguió su curso.

 

  Saori, por su parte, se dirigió al Olimpo encontrándose con la escena de Eros y Aphrodita revolcados en el suelo de la risa. Entonces comprendió. Con el báculo en una mano y la otra mano en su cintura exclamó.

 

—¡Debí imaginarlo! —Realizó un mohín de desaprobación con la boca y continuó— ¡Desembaracen ya mismo a mi guerrero! —Y recibiendo como respuesta un “no” rotundo, giró sobre sus talones y caminó en busca de otra ayuda, a la vez que con extremo reproche infantil lo suplicó—: ¡Papá! ¡Eros y Aphrodita me embarazaron a un guerrero!

 

(…)

 

  Debido a su delicado estado, y a que debía permanecer en la mansión, Ikki no tuvo más opciones que encargarse de los quehaceres de la casa. En parte también para mantenerse ocupado en algo. No obstante Seiya le dificultaba la existencia de sobremanera.

 

—Ikki... no levantes esa caja, le hará mal al bebé.

—¡Déjame en paz! —chilló el Phoenix sin comprender la preocupación del Pegasus, quien se sobresaltó por semejante grito. Sin darse por vencido, Seiya se acercó al lugar y levantó la caja, pero Ikki se la arrebató, por completo ofendido— ¡Que este embarazado no quiere decir que sea un inútil! —Caminó hasta el sótano e intentó bajar por las escaleras con la caja. Y el Pegasus detrás de él con el terror pintado en el rostro.

 

  A decir verdad, cada vez le costaba más realizar las labores de la casa, en parte porque la hinchazón de su vientre le dificultaba los movimientos. Fue por eso que, buscando la posición correcta para tomar la caja con los brazos, se agachó reiteradas veces mientras Seiya imitaba sus movimientos como si de un robot se tratara.

 

—¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, ponny del demonio?! —preguntó entre divertido y asombrado.

—No puedes, Ikki. No seas terco y déjame a mí —pidió el Pegasus poniendo en riesgo su vida.

 

  En respuesta el Phoenix le arrojó la caja, aceptando de esa forma que realmente no podía, pero no lo hizo por él, se tragó su orgullo por la pequeña vida.

 

  Shiryu apareció con una limonada en la mano para dárselo a Ikki, quien aceptó gustoso y agradecido. No podía negar que le encantaban esos mimos.

 

—Ikki... ¿pero tú estás _muy_ seguro de que eres hombre? —Y ese tema que no dejaba de tocarlo.

 

En respuesta, Shiryu tuvo esquivar el vaso de vidrio que fue a estrellarse contra la pared. Solo faltó la acotación de Hyoga para que finalmente se desplomara en el sillón tapándose el rostro con las manos.

 

—Será hombre, pero alguien lo hizo su mujer. —El Cisne rompió a reír, pero se contuvo de golpe al ver la extraña actitud del Phoenix.

—¡Míralo, Hyoga! ¡Lo has hecho llorar! —exclamó Shun bajando las escaleras con prisa.

 

Pasó a un lado de su pareja y le pegó en el brazo en señal de desaprobación. Hyoga se sobó el brazo adolorido, sintiéndose culpable. Andrómeda llegó hasta el sillón y tomó a su hermano de los hombros para abrazarlo en consuelo. Seiya quien subía del sótano detrás de Ikki y pudo escuchar la acotación del rubio, también intentó consolarlo.

 

—¡Pero serás, Hyoga! No le recuerdes cosas que le duelen —dijo sin ser conocedor de los hechos, pero suponiéndolas.

 

Entre incómodas lágrimas Ikki lo aclaró.

 

—¡¿Qué _cosas_?! ¡Yo no hice nada para embarazarme! ¡Ustedes nunca me entienden! —finalizó largándose a llorar con desconsuelo. Últimamente estaba marica. Tenía arranques esporádicos: o era un asesino en potencia o una niña incomprendida. Así de opuesto, así de extremista.

—L-Lo siento —se excusó Hyoga entre asombrado por la actitud de su amigo y culpable por la situación—. No quise ser tan cruel. Yo, solo… era una broma.

 

Shiryu se fue a la cocina, era demasiado ver al duro Phoenix llorando. ¡Vamos, ni que fuera un ser insensible y sin corazón! Pero al rato volvió. Estaba loco. Ignórenlo.

 

—Está bien, Hyoga —dijo Shun comprendiendo que su pareja no lo dijo para lastimarlo, y en parte también le había sorprendido la reacción de su hermano. No había sido para tanto.

—¡Encima estoy gordo y feo! —Nuevamente, para desgracia de todos, se largo a llorar a “moco tendido” y por los mismos motivos que solía encontrar para hacerlo.

—No, Ikki... no estás gordo, estás embarazado. Y te ves muy tierno así. —Seiya solo intentaba alegrar a su amigo, pero lo único que consiguió fue su furia.

 

En un cambio rotundo de emociones, Ikki se levantó del sillón con toda la intención de masacrar al ponny.

 

\--¡¿Tierno?! ¡¿Tierno te parezco?! ¡YA VAS A VER QUE TIERNO SOY! —exclamó Ikki entre dientes agitando un puño amenazador. Por suerte, acompañada de un estrepitoso trueno, Saori hizo aparición evitando el holocausto.

—¡Cretinos! ¡No harán nada! ¡Dicen que es demasiado aburrido allí arriba sin tener forma corpórea! ¡Y por eso, para entretenerse, me joden la vida a mí! —Athena estaba irreconocible, echa una furia andante.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No lo puedo creer! —El Phoenix se sumó a los gritos de su diosa al comprender el jueguito— ¡Voy a matar a todos los dioses del Olimpo! —Al decir eso, automáticamente, sin que él lo supiera, le dieron mellizos... y si seguía hablando...

—Yo te acompaño, Ikki —aseguró el-siempre-dispuesto- a-una-guerra Seiya.

—¡Me las van a pagar! ¡Esto significa una nueva guerra Santa! ¡Lo juro!—dijo Saori fuera de sí.

 

Shiryu quebró todo el clima cuando empezó a reír por el comentario de su diosa.

 

—Una nueva guerra Santa, todo porque embarazaron a un guerrero. —El Dragón se agarraba del estómago intentando contenerse sin lograrlo—. ¡¿Se imaginan convocando a los Santos Dorados para una nueva Guerra Santa y explicarles los motivos?!

 

Hyoga acompañaba las risas del pelilargo con el mismo ímpetu.

 

—¡Carajo! ¡Es cierto! —reconoció Ikki con pesar.

—¡Ey! No se rían... que a cualquiera le puede pasar —dijo el Pegasus tratando de ser comprensivo con Ikki, quien lo asesinó con la mirada. Si estas matasen, ni un gato sobreviviría al Phoenix.

—Seiya... —refunfuñó Ikki— cállate.

—Hermano... No te preocupes. Además... ¿tú no quieres a esa vida?

 

El Phoenix analizó muy bien la respuesta y seguro la respondió.

 

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Pero si puedo evitar estar embarazado haré lo imposible.

—Ya, Ikki... sincérate con nosotros —pidió un jocoso Cisne—, ¿quién es el padre de la criatura?

 

Otra vez Shun tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de su pareja y su hermano para preservar la vida del ganso, “un animal en peligro de extinción”, como siempre solía decirle Ikki para molestarlo.

 

  Y así, con el creciente cambio físico en Ikki, este llevó a cabo todos los análisis pertinentes para mantener saludable a la criatura. Le daba vergüenza mirarse a un espejo, tanto así como bañarse y notar sus cinco meses de embarazo. Había algo que lo perturbaba incluso más que todas esas cuestiones: ¿Cómo sería el parto?

 

 (…)

 

  Ikki recibió la noticia con un desmayo. No solo tenía que estar embarazado, sino que encima de mellizos. Ya sabía el sexo de los dos: un niño y una niña. ¡Qué _linda_ sorpresa! Saori no sabía si comenzar o no con la Guerra Santa, por suerte Shiryu logró apaciguar su ira. Seiya, por su lado, parecía ser el más contento junto con Shun, serían tíos de dos niños y no de uno solo. Hyoga, ajeno y cercano como siempre, compartió la alegría con su pareja.

 

  Cuando Ikki logró reponerse de semejante sorpresa el Dragón, como en ese último tiempo, atento a sus pedidos, salió a las tres de la mañana en busca de una heladería abierta que tuviera sí o sí el gusto “frutos del bosque”. Por suerte Seiya lo acompañó.

 

Con esa excusa de: “no querrás que tu sobrino y sobrina nazcan con una mancha por un antojo” siempre lograban convencerlos.

 

  Digamos que el Phoenix abusaba de su condición, sacando gran provecho de ello. Así fue también que una tarde de intensa búsqueda encontraron y alquilaron una película más vieja que la Madre Tierra, en blanco y negro. “Un tranvía llamado deseo”. Solo a Ikki se le ocurrían esas cosas, pero él estaba empecinado con que quería ver _esa_ película y no otra. ¡Y que ninguno le llevara la contraria! Porque no solo se largaba a llorar, dolido por la indiferencia de su situación (eso decía él para mellarlos con la culpa) sino que también era merecedor de un puño fantasma.

 

  Y así tuvieron que soportar la película... porque esa es otra, no quería ver la película solo, así que todos obligadamente se sentaron a hacerle compañía. El llanto de Ikki cuando el tren se fue y sus arrebatos de arrojar el helado con sabor a frutos del bosque contra quien se burlaba de él (casi siempre era Hyoga).

 

  Los meses pasaron y el Phoenix pronto daría a luz. La desesperación que sintió cuando entro al octavo mes no tuvo comparación con nada. Nunca en su vida verían a un hombre más histérico que Ikki; pero el doctor, lejos de tranquilizarlo realmente, le aclaró que el parto sería por cesárea, como era lógico.

 

  El vientre de Ikki y su cuerpo se encontraban más ensanchados que hacía nueve meses atrás, por eso, en parte, el Phoenix se deprimió un poco, ocultándose de las miradas de todos.

 

—Pero, Ikki... si estás lindo así —Seiya intentaba consolar infructuosamente a su amigo, pero tuvo que cerrar la puerta del cuarto con rapidez para evitar que un objeto contundente se estrellara contra su cara.

—Seiya... déjalo, él no comprende que es normal... —¡Y quien decía que era normal! Seguro que Eros y Aphrodita— Se siente gordo, déjalo, ya se le pasará —quiso persuadirlo Shiryu, evitando un próximo funeral si su amigo seguía tan insistente—. Vamos, sé que te preocupa, pero ya verás... Cuando los niños nazcan él volverá a ser el de antes. El Ikki que todos conocemos.

—¿Y eso? ¿Será peor o mejor? —El Pegasus analizó las últimas palabras de su amigo y caminando junto a él se alejó de esa habitación.

—No lo sé, Seiya… no lo sé.

 

  Ikki salió del cuarto entrada la noche para cenar, no podía dejar de comer porque ahora no solo velaba por su propia vida, si no más importante, por dos. Así que dejó de lado la vergüenza y bajó a la sala.

 

—Aquí viene la futura mamá —dijo Hyoga buscando molestar a su amigo y recibió como respuesta un zapatazo del Phoenix le dio justo en la frente. Shun no defendió a su pareja. Estaba seguro que una vez que todo terminara, se acordarían de todas esas cosas riéndose. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Ven, Ikki... siéntate —Seiya dejó su plato de lado y caminó hasta la silla vacía separándola de la mesa para permitir que su amigo se sentara. Con cara de pocos amigos Ikki llegó hasta el lugar y antes de sentarse le dio una cachetada por la cabeza.

—Gracias... pero no necesito que me ayudes. Aun puedo caminar y sentarme solo. Estoy embarazado, no inválido —dijo entre divertido y resignado. Durante nueve meses no pudo hacerle entender eso al Pegasus, y de cierta manera agradecía su molesta compañía ese tiempo.

 

  Seiya nada hizo frente al golpe, podía quejarse a la asociación “hombres golpeados” o “violencia doméstica”, pero no lo haría, en parte porque ya se había acostumbrado al trato y no cambiaría de parecer por más golpes que recibiera. Además cada vez eran más esporádicos y con menos bronca, como si Ikki solo le pegase por compromiso o placer.

 

  Un fuerte dolor en el vientre se manifestó en su cara. Su hermanito le observó la cara con la boca abierta de donde un trozo de pollo cayó.

 

—H-Hermano... ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Shun... solo una pequeña puntada.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Seiya dejándolos sordos a todos— ¡Ya va a tener!

—Seiya, tranquilízate. Si fueran contracciones Ikki no estaría tan tranquilo —aseguró Saori siendo conocedora de lo que era una contracción. No porque hubiera parido. ¿O sí? Quién sabe.

 

  Sin embargos no estaban tranquilos. Y a los pocos minutos la mansión fue un completo caos. Ikki gritando con su voz varonil y toda la fuerza de sus pulmones debido al dolor, Saori a su lado intentando calmarlo y preguntándose por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan maricones, y a su lado también Seiya, quien lo alentaba como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol o en una pelea a muerte contra Shaka.

 

—Ikki ¡has tenido peores batallas, has pasado por dolores intolerables! ¡Se hombre! ¡Se hombre!

—¡SEIYA Y LA QUE TE RE MIL PARIÓ! —exclamó el Phoenix entre dientes, soportando el dolor que se manifestaba en sus ojos. Lo tomó de la camisa y se lo gritó en la cara—: ¡NO TE DAS UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESTO! ¡ANTES PELEAR CON DIONISIO QUE ESTE DOLOR! ¡SÁQUENMELOS!

 

  Mientras esto pasaba en la sala, arriba, en el cuarto de Ikki, Shun y su pareja no tan secreta guardaban suficientes ropas y documentos de la futura mamá-papá, más algunas prendas recién compradas de bebés y pañales. Cuando tuvieron todo listo bajaron.

 

  Shiryu llamó a una ambulancia de la Fundación y esta llegó como un rayo. Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado. Aquello era espantoso. ¿Por qué a él?

 

“¿Por qué a mí?” Se decía el Phoenix llorando. “Se que no he sido un buen hombre durante algún tiempo, pero ya cambié, Dios”.

 

—Ikki... Ikki... Tranquilo.

 

Escuchó la voz de Seiya, siempre a su lado.

 

—¡¿Ikki?!

 

¡¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que sacudirlo de aquella manera, justo cuando estaba por dar a luz?!

 

—¡Seiya, no ves que están por nacer! —exclamó indignado por el trato.

—¿Quiénes están por nacer? Ikki, despierta...

 

  Y al aludido abrió los ojos encontrándose con su cuarto en penumbras y un rostro mirándolo con asombro. Observó a su alrededor y llevo las manos a su vientre, para de inmediato respirar con alivio.

 

—Era una pesadilla —murmuró Ikki girando la cabeza y encontrándose con esa mirada encantadora y la sonrisa ensoñadora de Seiya.

 

  La noche anterior, habían salido todos juntos a festejar la noche de brujas, de hecho ese día era oficialmente Halloween. _Algo_ había pasado entre ellos dos. El Phoenix nunca creyó que de la noche a la mañana Seiya, su amigo, fuera capaz de encantarlo de aquella forma tan ilógica e irreal.   

  Pero ahí se encontraban, desnudos, luego de haber retozado por unas cuantas horas antes de que Ikki se durmiera para tener esa horrible pesadilla. Pensó en contarle al Pegasus y en reírse con él, pero le dio demasiado ¿pudor? No lo sabía, pero silenció.

 

  Seiya, al ver que su pareja no pensaba contarle la terrible pesadilla, decidió acurrucarse sobre su pecho para sucumbir a los efectos de morfeo. Y al Pegasus no le era difícil entregarse a ello después del sexo. Dormir era su mayor placer a decir verdad.

 

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos para descansar, Ikki lo sacudió y nervioso lo preguntó.

 

—Seiya... hoy a la noche... cuando... tú ya sabes... ¿tú me lo hiciste?

\--¡¿De qué hablas, Ikki?!

—¡Que si me hiciste el culo! —aclaró sin reparos. Sabía que el alcohol a veces podía jugar una mala pasada.

 

Guardándose el asombro por tamaña pregunta, Seiya se la respondió con calma y cierto deje de saturación.

 

—Eso quisiera yo... pero no me dejaste. ¿Qué pasa, Ikki?

—Nada, nada... duerme.

 

  Y así, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con esa contestación, intentó dormir y dejar dormir; pero esa extraña sensación no lograba abandonarlo.

 

  Desde la cortina que ondeaba a causa de una brisa fría, dos figuras incorpóreas se pudieron apreciar. Eso notó Ikki antes de quedarse por completo dormido, pero se mentalizó diciéndose que tan solo era la sombra oscura y tenebrosa del árbol gigantesco y sin hojas que, lúgubre, adornaba el jardín de la mansión.

 

Se escuchó la risa de Eros y Aphrodita desde el Olimpo.

 

Las pesadillas a veces pueden hacerse realidad…

 

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =3


	2. Final alternativo

—Ikki... Ikki... Tranquilo.

Escuchó la voz de Seiya, siempre a su lado.

—¡¿Ikki?!

¡¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que sacudirlo de aquella manera, justo cuando estaba por dar a luz?!

—¡Seiya, no ves que están por nacer! —exclamó indignado por el trato.

—¿Quiénes están por nacer? Ikki, despierta...

  Y al aludido abrió los ojos encontrándose con su cuarto en penumbras y un rostro mirándolo con asombro. Observó a su alrededor y llevo las manos a su vientre, para de inmediato respirar con alivio.

—Era una pesadilla —murmuró murmuró Ikki girando la cabeza y encontrándose con esa mirada encantadora y la sonrisa ensoñadora de Seiya.

Un llanto se escuchó en el cuarto.

—Toshi está llorando... —musitó Seiya entre sueño— es tu turno.

  Ikki levantó su cabeza y se incorporó en la cama. Observó con asombro al costado de la misma. Allí había dos cunas, en una de ellas, el mellizo mayor lloraba en busca de consuelo.

No había sido una pesadilla. La cicatriz en su vientre se lo confirmaba.

* * *

 

**FIN**

**(del final alternativo)**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
